Kitsune Mew Mew
by jingo4754
Summary: Naruto was sent on a mission to track a strange character outside Konoha. Having found and chased the charater, Naruto soon finds himself in a strange new world. Worse, he can't return. Now he searchs for a way home while helping the Mew Mews
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I did this story for one reason and one reason alone. A close personal friend asked me to do this for her. Since I've known her for years and we are very close, I agreed. THAT DOES NOT MEAN I AM TAKING REQUESTS!!!**

**By the way, this one takes place just after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Pre-Shippuuden. Also, I will be taking pieces of the anime and sliding them in along with the manga.**

**Anyway, on with the story**

--

Naruto sighed as he leaned against a building wall on the roof of a school. He took a second to look at his uniform before looking back to the sky again, "Damn truancy officers…. But if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be doing as well as I am I suppose. I wonder where she is anyway…" Naruto said as he waited for one of his only friends at the school. He sighed as he remembered how he came to this new world.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto walked about the forest on his simple mission. He was to locate a suspicious character that had been seen near Konoha's gate wall and take him or her in peacefully for questioning. "Simple enough." Naruto said as he walked around the forest. Granted he had mad a fuse about not being able to go after Sasuke, but Tsunade quickly beat it out of him with her usual method. The only description he had on the figure was green hair and yellow eyes with strange clothes. That was all Naruto had to go on. Of course there weren't many people in the forest to begin with. Naruto spent the next few hours searching high and low, Naruto sighed, "Hours and no luck." He was just about to call it a day seeing as the sun was setting when the movement of something caught his eye. Naruto quickly chased after the figure, making sure to not be seen. He stopped in a branch, looking at what appeared to be a boy no older than he was, "Green hair and yellow eyes… He's the one." Naruto thought as he jumped out of the tree._

_The boy jumped when he heard Naruto land near him, "Wh-What?! I never even heard him coming til now!" The boy thought to himself as he eyed Naruto, "If that's the case and their abilities are real… Then this world is too much of a risk to try and take this world… I'd better report back." The boy thought before leaping into the air about to flee._

_Naruto gasped when the boy tried to run, "Wait!" Naruto shouted leaping after the boy. The boy only smiled as he began fading away. But the boy underestimated Naruto's ability as Naruto grabbed his leg. The boy looked shocked as his technique finished itself, the two disappearing._

_Naruto didn't know where he was. Everything looked chaotic and unstable as he struggled to keep a hold onto the boy, who struggled to make Naruto release his grip, "Let go! I said let go!" The boy shouted before kicking Naruto's arm loose._

_Naruto could only scream in agony as he was thrown around the violent vortex of energy that he seemed to be trapped in. Just before he blacked out Naruto felt himself be thrown from the vortex. He looked down to see the ground before he fell into the darkness of sleep._

_Naruto awoke hours later in a place that could put the Inuzuka's kennels to shame. He had gotten lucky and landed in a dumpster. He climbed out and walked out of the alley it was in. From there he knew only one thing._

_He wasn't in the Elemental Nations._

_End of Flashback:_

From that day Naruto had tried to adapt to the new world he was in. He used a henge to try to get job, which proved difficult seeing as he didn't have any birth records here, or any proof of his existence for that matter. He had spent the first month living on the streets, putting all those years of surviving in Konoha to good use. Of course he got into fights with the few street punks and gangs of the town. But they were quickly put in place seeing as none of them even knew about chakra itself, and since they weren't trained to fight for a living, they couldn't even see Naruto move before they were all on the ground in pain. Needless to say Naruto now had a lot of enemies, but that was nothing new to him.

It was a month and a half after he had arrived that he had been found by the truancy officer.

_3 ½ months ago_

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street, wrapping his hand in a bandage. He had just finished another street fight with the same gang he had beaten last week. Only one of them had gotten lucky and managed to cut the back of Naruto's hand. He shrugged it off, only covering it seeing as he didn't need people questioning how he had a cut one minute and nothing the second. But it just seemed that Naruto was doomed to have an off day seeing as, "Oof!" Naruto said as he bumped into something. He bumped into none other than a truancy officer.

The officer turned to Naruto, giving him a stern stare, "Why aren't you in school boy?!" Naruto opened his mouth to answer, only to have the officer cut him off, "Ah never mind why. Come with me!" The officer said, dragging Naruto with him to the nearest police station.

Naruto only sighed as he let the man pull him along, _"I could get away so easily… But then I'd become a wanted kid… I've already got enough troubles…" _Naruto thought as they entered the police station and he was taken in the back.

The officer placed him in a chair before getting on a computer in a desk across from Naruto, "What's you name boy?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a calm tone as he leaned back in the chair. It wasn't they would find him in the system anyway.

The officer seemed to be shock as he looked at the screen, _"There isn't anyone with that name…" _"Alright boy, give me your hand." Naruto did just that, letting the officer take his prints. The officer left the room for a few minute before coming back looking frustrated, "Ok boy, what is the big idea lying to me?! You're no where in the computer."

"I was born on the streets." Naruto said in a simple tone. He had thought up the story of his life for this world for a while and knew that those not born in a hospital didn't have a record unless caught committing a crime.

In that moment the officers stare soften, _"Born on the streets and no criminal record…? He's either a very good criminal or is trying to set his life straight…"_ The officer thought as he stared at Naruto, _"His eyes… they hold a fiery determination. He seems relaxed but any martial artist can tell he never lowers his guard…" _The officer thought to himself. He looked at Naruto before saying, "Wait here." The officer then left the room. He turned to a one of his coworkers, "Jayne, you remember that youth savior program?"

"Yeah, that program the chief started to help get kids off the street. It worked out better than everyone expected but not as much as everyone hoped. Why?" Jayne asked as she typed on the computer, stopping to move her ponytail back, "You find someone to add to the list Gen?"

"No. He's being put in right now." The officer, Gen, said, "That kid in there has no records of any kind. Birth, criminal, anything. He's thirteen and nothing is on the computer about him. He's trying to set his life straight… I can feel it."

Jayne only smiled. She also had the feeling about the boy. She was already at work adding to the list, "And…. Done. Alright he's in." Jayne said with a smile.

"Thanks Jayne." Gen said before heading back into room, "Uzumaki was it? Have I got some news for you."

_One month later:_

Naruto yawned as he walked out of his apartment. He now received a monthly allowance from the government and was enrolled in the nearby school. Of course this led to a whole new set of problems. He had to keep up his grades, seeing as Gen and Jayne checked in on him. Plus one more problem. Naruto shivered at the thought, _"Fan-girls…"_

Naruto wasn't sure how it happened, but not even three days into starting school, he had made it to the top of the popularity list, tied in first with Aoyama Masaya. They apparently tied in everything. Looks, athletics, and grades. According to the official chart that a group of girls made, Aoyama had the look of a strong gentleman while Naruto was the bad boy on campus with his Hitai-ate whisker marks, which everyone thought were scars from fights. That of course kept people away from Naruto. He didn't complain, seeing as he was still looking for a way home.

Naruto wasn't cold to everyone mind you. Just distant. He would always acknowledge everyone who would acknowledge him, give a full response to any statement or question he asked. He looked at the watch on his wrist, "So much for breakfast…" Naruto said with a sigh as he walked into his classroom. He took his seat in the back corner before the bell rang. Soon students flooded the classroom.

As the class continued on, his eyes drifted to a specific student. Momomiya Ichigo. A crimson haired girl that seemed different from other girls. Naruto didn't know why, but something about her drew his attention. He noticed that she didn't act like the other girls. He didn't know how, but he felt she was.

Naruto shrugged and made his way through the day of school. When the day was over, Naruto simply made his way to his apartment. That was his schedule. School, home, change, train. Simple and adaptable if anyone asked him to hang out, although that never happened. Naruto simply shrugged, _"Less people I know, the less painful when I got to leave this world…" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked into his apartment building. He took the elevator up to his floor and entered his room.

Naruto tossed his bag onto his desk before changing into his training clothes, his orange jumpsuit with his equipment pouches. He jumped out his window, landing on the roof of the building next to it. Naruto smiled as he stretched, "I'm glad I live on the top floor. Now off to train!" Naruto shouted with joy. He was about to go to the mountains at the edge of town when a spot of red caught his attention.

Naruto looked at the spot of red to see Ichigo running down the street, "Must be late for something." Naruto said to himself. He shrugged and turned to leave when something in his gut went off. It told him to follow her for something was going to happen. Naruto swore before roof hopping behind Ichigo, keeping an eye on her. Then he knew why his gut told him to follow her. She was running through the not so friendly part of town.

Granted it was small, but it was still full of punks and thugs none the less. Naruto watched Ichigo carefully after seeing where she was heading. She was running fast enough to be out of the area in a few minutes, but it only took a second for something to go wrong. Naruto leaped over to the same side of the street as Ichigo. He kept a steady eye on Ichigo while glancing around at passing parties as he leap from roof to roof.

"_Almost there!"_ Ichigo thought as she ran through the street. She knew she shouldn't be in this part of the neighborhood but she was running late and this was the fastest way home for her, seeing as she missed the monorail. She smiled as she could see the safety mark of the neighborhood. However, just before she made it, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo be pulled into the alley.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have here. A new toy to play with." A man with a gruff voice said. He pinned her to the wall of the alley with one arm, her legs dangling in the air.

Ichigo stared at the man in absolute fear, _"N-No… please not here…!" _Ichigo was screaming frantically in her mind. Her lips refused to move as she felt her legs go numb, _"W-Why can't I scream?! Yell?! Anything?!!!" _Ichigo screamed in her mind as the man used his free hand to pull her jacket.

"Let's just get these out of the way!" The man said tearing Ichigo's uniform shirt off, leaving only her bra in tact.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt the air on her torso, "No…" She whispered, finally getting her voice back.

Naruto landed in the alley just as Ichigo regained her voice, "HEY!!!"

The man stopped, turning to Naruto, "Huh? What the hell do you want?! Run along boy, I'm busy!"

The next thing the man felt was Naruto's foot slamming into his head, sending him flying down the alley. Ichigo looked on in shock as Naruto easily toppled the man twice his size as she dropped to the ground. Naruto glanced at Ichigo, knowing he needed to get her out of there, _"Screw worrying about secrets!"_ Naruto thought as he brought his hands together and made a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two more Naruto's appeared next to the original. Ichigo was now beyond shocked at what was happening, _"This… this must be a dream!"_

Naruto smiled as his clones rushed the man, quickly beating him to a bloody pulp. Naruto nodded, telling his clones to take the man to the police. He then turned to Ichigo, who was still sitting against the alley wall. Naruto sighed unzipping the top part of his jumpsuit.

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear when Naruto unzipped his jacket, tears forming, _"Pl-Please not him too!"_

"Here." Ichigo blinked in confusion until she noticed Naruto was looking away with a blush offering his jacket, "You need to cover up." Naruto said as he continued looking away.

"Th-thank you..." Ichigo said as she took the jacket, putting it on and zipping it up. Naruto then offered Ichigo his hand, helping her to her feet. After Ichigo was on her feet, her legs started shaking.

She was still scared from what had happened. Naruto saw this and shook his head, _"Poor Ichigo… She's can't handle this…"_ Naruto thought to himself. He could see Ichigo looked like she would break any second. Her eyes were forming tears as she shivered violently. Her hair ribbons had somehow come out and you could hear her sniffle every few seconds. Naruto did the only thing he could. He gently wrapped his arms around Ichigo, "It's ok Ichigo-chan. You're safe now."

That was all it took make Ichigo release her inner feelings. She hugged Naruto tightly sobbing into his shoulder loudly, her tears running freely. Naruto frowned as she cried, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work as she quieted down, but was still sobbing into Naruto. Naruto only sighed, knowing what he would have to do to get her home, "Ichigo-chan, can you keep a secret?"

Ichigo didn't say anything as she sobbed, but managed to nod. Naruto smiled, picking up Ichigo bridal style before jumping onto a roof. Ichigo stopped sobbing in surprise when Naruto picked her up, only to scream as Naruto jumped onto the roof. Naruto laughed lightly to himself, _"Well it snapped her out of it."_ Naruto looked around before asking, "Ichigo-chan, where do you live?"

"O-Over there…" Ichigo said pointing over to her house which was clearly visible over the roof tops.

Naruto nodded and backed up a little from the ledge, giving himself running room, "Alright. Hold on!" Naruto said before running to the ledge of the roof and leaping off to another roof. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck screaming as they sped down to her house. Soon Naruto landed in front of a door, "This is the place right?"

Ichigo nodded, being a lot calmer than before but was still getting over what had happened. Her eye lids felt heavy as she let Naruto continue to carry her. Naruto walked up to the door, using his foot to knock. "Who's kicking our door?!" A man with black spiky shouted answering the door. He stopped and blinked at Naruto, "Who are you and why are you carrying my daughter?!"

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop, _"He… He kind of seems like me…" _Naruto quickly pushed that thought out of his head, "Sir. I will explain everything. But I must ask that you put Ichigo-chan to bed or allow me to do so and fetch you're wife. What I have to say…. isn't pleasant." Naruto said in a stern tone. Ichigo by now had tired herself out and was breathing softly.

Ichigo's father gave Naruto a death stare that would make a normal person's blood run cold, "What did you do to my daughter?!"

"I said I would explain everything. But right now Ichigo-chan needs to be put to bed." Naruto said as he gently adjusted Ichigo.

Ichigo's father growled but nodded all the same. He allowed Naruto in the house before taking Ichigo, "Dear! Come out here please!" Father shouted as he held his daughter.

"Yes?" Ichigo's mother asked coming out of the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Ichigo's mother for a second, _"Well now I know where Ichigo gets her looks."_

"Dear what were you… Oh my, what happened to Ichigo?!" Mother asked running up to her daughter, "She looks exhausted!" Mother said, instantly taking Ichigo to her room.

Naruto smiled and took a seat in a chair, waiting on Ichigo's mother. She soon returned, looking rather worried. She turned to Naruto, "Please tell me what happened to my daughter… I opened the jacket and found her shirt was torn off!"

"WHAT?!!!" Father shouted, pulling out a wooden sword out of thin air and preparing to attack Naruto with it.

Naruto simply remained calmed, "I promise I'll tell you everything. For one, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. As for what happened…" Naruto trailed off a second. He then retold everything that had happened to Ichigo, only leaving out the details of his ninjutsu, being a shinobi, and lying about police showing up to arrest the man. When he finished, Father was comforting Mother as she cried for her daughter.

When she calmed down, she turned to Naruto and gave him a truly sincere smile, "Thank you for saving my daughter!"

"Yeah, thank you Naruto-san!" Father said, some how appearing next to Naruto wrapping on arm around the blonde's shoulder, "You have saved my daughters innocents! You are always an honored guest in this house!"

"Uh thanks…" Naruto said a little nervous of the man, "Now if you excuse me, I have some business at the police station. If it's alright, may I come and check up on Ichigo-chan tomorrow?" Naruto asked Ichigo's mother, seeing as he was now slightly afraid of Ichigo's father.

"Of course. She would greatly appreciate it I'm sure." Ichigo's mother said with a sweet smile as she opened to door.

Naruto nodded to her, smiling as he left, "Thank you ma'am." Naruto said before he left. He waited until the door was shut to go roof hopping to the police station.

However right after he jumped, the door opened again, "Naruto-san wait!" Ichigo's father shouted as he opened the door, only to look around in shock, "Wow he's fast."

Meanwhile Naruto appeared on the roof of police station. He peeked in through one of the sky lights to see the man who attacked Ichigo wrapped in a straight jacket muttering about cloning. Naruto only laughed before leaping to his apartment window. He entered his apartment and plopped onto the bed, "I'm glad I followed my guy today."

_Next morning:_

Naruto yawned as he hopped from roof to roof to Ichigo's house. He had a hard time sleeping, seeing as Ichigo was on his mind almost all night. He was hoping this would put his mind at ease. As Naruto made his, he spotted two figures coming out of Ichigo's house. He stopped on the roof across the street and watched the two figures to see it was Ichigo's close friends, _"What are they're names…? Oh well."_ Naruto thought with a shrug. Right now he only wanted to see Ichigo.

Naruto waited until they rounded the corner before jumping down into Ichigo's yard. He walked up and knocked on the door. He was a little surprised when he saw it was Ichigo who opened the door, "Hey Ichigo-chan."

"Uzumaki-kun!" Ichigo said surprised before quickly hugging the blonde, "Thank you so much for yesterday! If you hadn't shown up I… I…!"

Naruto only smiled and patting Ichigo's back, "It's ok. You don't have to thank me. I don't want to make you cry remembering it."

Ichigo nodded, slowly pushing the incident out of her mind. She let go of Naruto, taking a few steps back, "You're right Uzumaki-kun!" Ichigo said wiping away a few tears that were starting to form. She then smiled as she looked at the clock inside, "It's pretty early. I'll bet you haven't had breakfast!" Ichigo said as she pulled Naruto inside.

Naruto didn't have time to decline the offer as Ichigo pushed him inside. He was pushed onto the couch before Ichigo made her way to the kitchen, "Wait right here Uzumaki-kun! My Okaa-san made me a big breakfast and I can't possibly finish it all!" Ichigo said before disappearing around the corner of the kitchen.

Naruto wasn't able to get a word in Ichigo soon came back with a tray of food, "Here you go Uzumaki-kun!"

"Just call me Naruto, Ichigo-chan." Naruto said before smiling as Ichigo smiled and nodded to him. He couldn't help when he saw the large amount of food placed on the table in front of them, "Wow. Your Okaa-san really went over board this morning didn't she?"

"Yeah. When I came out of my room this morning, she nearly squeezed the life out of me with Otou-san…" Ichigo said with a sweat drop, "They were really worried…"

"I could tell… I thought your Otou was going to kill me with a wooden sword he got from… somewhere when I brought you home." Naruto said as he prepared his food along with Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and laughed lightly, "That sounds like my Otou-san. He has a tendency to over-react at times…" Ichigo said with a laugh.

"That still doesn't explain where he got the sword from…" Naruto muttered to himself before remembering the two girls he saw leaving earlier, "By the way, I know it's none of my business but… What where you're friends doing here so early?"

Ichigo looked at Naruto for a second before swallowing the food she had taken a bite of, "Well… They came to take me to school early for something… Then my Okaa-san told them what happened…"

Naruto suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, "Great… Then I'm probably going to get mobbed at school today…"

Ichigo smiled softly at Naruto, "Well I kept my promise. I didn't tell them about what you can do." Ichigo told Naruto as she reached for more food.

Naruto looked shocked before scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a slight grin, "So you remember that do you…?"

"I knew it!" Ichigo suddenly shouted, catching Naruto off guard, "I knew you had special powers! I didn't know if I was dreaming that part so I didn't say anything! But I couldn't get it out of my mind so I had to see if you would say anything about it! I'm sorry for tricking you!" Ichigo said in one breath, panting as she finished.

Naruto only stared at the girl in surprise, _"She tricked me… and I fell for it! I can't believe it!" _Ichigo watched Naruto in fear of his reaction only to be surprised herself as Naruto burst into laughter, "I fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!" Ichigo only blinked as Naruto laughed before he calmed down, "Well no point in denying it now." Naruto said with a deep breath, "Ichigo-chan. I'll tell you the whole story if you promise not to tell anyone."

Ichigo nodded with interest. She was very curious on how her new blond friend. Naruto took a deep breath before telling Ichigo about certain parts of his life. How he was a Shinobi, how he made clones of himself, and the most outrageous one, that he was from another world. When he finished, Ichigo was staring at him in complete shock, _"He… He can't be serious… can he?"_ The look in Naruto's eyes was all it took to convince her, _"He's… He's telling the truth… I don't know why… but I believe him."_

"I know. Unbelievable right?" Naruto said with a slight laugh, "I wouldn't believe it myself probably if I couldn't still use chakra and jutsu."

"I… believe you Naruto-kun." Ichigo said as she continued to stare at Naruto, "It's just… a little much to take in at once…"

"I understand." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast. He turned to the clock to see the time, "Ah man… Well thank you for the meal Ichigo-chan, but I have to get to school and face the mob…" Naruto said with a loose chuckle.

Ichigo frowned, looking at the clock as well, "Aw… I thought we had more time…" Ichigo pouted for a second. She then smiled as an idea came to mind, "Naruto-kun! Promise to stop by after school!"

Naruto stopped at the door and smiled at Ichigo, "Sure. Let's just hope I can get away from the mob fast enough." Naruto said, making the two laugh before he opened the door, "See you later, Ichigo-chan."

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun!" Ichigo shouted as Naruto left. Then Ichigo realized something, "Naruto-kun wait!" Naruto stopped at the door as Ichigo rushed up the stairs and back down with Naruto's jacket, having been washed and folded, "My Okaa-san washed it last night… I hope that's ok."

Naruto only smiled and nodded, "That's fine. I'll drop it off in my apartment on my way to school." Naruto said before walking out the door.

When he shut to door, Ichigo rushed over to the window just in time to see Naruto leap from the yard. She smiled and she sat back down onto the couch, "Friends with a Shinobi… I wonder what that'll be like."

Meanwhile Naruto was landing in front of the school, seeing no one around. He quickly made his way to the quad, only to be greeted by every student and teacher in the school. Naruto sweat dropped as everyone erupted in cheer at the hero of the school, _"… Ichigo's friends told every single person here… This is going to be a long day…"_ Naruto thought as he was swarmed by the people of the school.

_Present Time:_

Ichigo returned to school a week later, Naruto having gone to visit her everyday. The two became close over the visits. Ichigo had decided to spend her lunches with Naruto, who showed her the way to his secret spot in the school on the school roof. Naruto had to eat lunch there, seeing as he couldn't have a quiet lunch in the public anymore. Naruto sighed as he continued to wait, staring at the passing clouds, "Five months… Five months and not a single toad message…" Naruto said to himself. He had summoned Gamakichi every two weeks after finding out he could still summon.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Jiraiya hadn't used a toad in the past months, or updated the toads on Naruto's disappearance. It came as a shock to Gamakichi to hear what happened. He promised to give Naruto a heads up on any information that came up. Unfortunately for Naruto, nothing did.

Naruto only sighed again as he watched the clouds. His eye lids were slowly closing at the relaxing atmosphere until he heard, "Sorry I'm late Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned, sitting up to see Ichigo finish climbing the ladder to their secret spot. She had two bento boxes, one for her and the other Naruto. "Here you go." Ichigo said setting the Bento box onto Naruto's lap.

"Thank you Ichigo-chan. You're Okaa make them?" Naruto asked as he untied the orange cloth around the lunch,

"Yeah. She woke up early this morning." Ichigo said as she happily ate her lunch. Since Ichigo's Okaa only made the Bento Boxes when she could, it was an uncommon thing, happening every week or so. But since it was uncommon, Ichigo's Okaa made sure they were excellent.

Naruto happily started eating his lunch with Ichigo, pausing halfway to ask, "So what kept you today?"

Ichigo looked confused before it dawned on her what he meant. She smiled and pulled out a filer, "My friends showed me this filer for a new exhibit in the park. It opens tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow huh…" Naruto muttered as he read the filer, "Seems interesting. Wanna go together?"

Ichigo instantly blushed a deep red, "R-Really?! Ok!" Ichigo said sounding really happy.

Naruto smiled back to Ichigo, "Alright. We'll meet at the clock next to the train station at ten. That ok?" Ichigo nodded as the two finished their lunch. Then the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. The two hurried to class, Naruto taking a short cut by grabbing Ichigo and jumping off the roof and landing on the walkway between the buildings.

The two spent the rest of the day the way they normally do. They finished their day of school as the end of school bell rang. Naruto and Ichigo got their school supplies ready to go as everyone shuffled out the room. As they did, Ichigo turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I'm going to walk home with my friends today."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Naruto said with a smile. Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded to Naruto as he left, knowing he would stop by her house later that night after his training session. Just as he left, Ichigo's two friends came up to her.

Moe was first to Ichigo, "So did you ask Aoyama-kun?"

Ichigo looked a little nervous about the question, but shook her head all the same, "No…"

"Really, then who did you ask? You ran off pretty fast after we told you." Miwa said in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo blushed as she rubbed her head, "I asked… Naruto-kun. Well… more like he asked me…"

Both girls simply blinked before smiling slyly as Moe rubbed her chin, "We should have known. After all he is you're knight in shining armor."

Ichigo only blushed deeply at the way her friend made it sound, "I told you to stop saying that!"

Moe and Miwa simply laughed as they led Ichigo away from the school. Miwa smiled as she pulled Ichigo along with Moe, "Well then we need to help you prepare! You don't want to disappoint your Knight do you?!" Ichigo was helpless as her friends dragged her through a day of preparing.

Meanwhile Naruto was spending the next few hours destroying rocks out on the edge of town trying to master his Rasengan, "RRRAAAHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as he slammed the one-handed Rasengan onto the boulder, only to be met with the same spiral mark as the many attempts before. Naruto sighed when he saw the mark, falling to the ground only a little winded, "Man I just can't focus today…" Naruto mumbled to himself, "I just can't get her out of my head…" Naruto mumbled again as Ichigo appeared in his mind.

Naruto sat up, leaning back on his arms looking at the passing clouds again, "I just don't know…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze, _"I've been thinking about her for weeks… I can easily say she's my closest friend… But…" _Naruto could feel his heart beat harder the more he thought about it, _"Is there more to it then that…? It just feels… different when I'm around her. Like nothing can go wrong… It feels so different than what I felt for Sakura-chan… With her I felt flustered and a need to blurt out things… Ichigo-chan just makes me… calm." _Naruto laid back down, closing his eyes for a nap, _"Maybe… I do like her…"_

_The next morning:_

Naruto sat up stretching the next morning, yawning as the morning sun shined on his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eye before looking around, then realized on crucial fact. He was still outside. Naruto jumped to his feet when the fact hit him, "I slept outside all night!" Naruto shouted before rushing off into town. He hurried across town back into his apartment.

Naruto nearly destroyed his door as he entered his apartment. He looked at the clocked and sighed in relief, "It's only six thirty…" Naruto said before walking into the shower. He came out half an hour later and walked over to his closet, "Let's see… Uniform, uniform, jumpsuit, casual… Man…" Naruto stopped scratching his head, "I don't want to look like I don't care about hanging with Ichigo-chan… I guess I'll have to buy more clothes." Naruto muttered as he dressed in casual clothes then walked over to the wall. He stomped on one of the wooden planks, causing it to pop up and reveal a hidden compartment. Naruto grabbed a medium-size bag and pulled a good amount of Yen. He pocketed the money before putting the bag back and placing the plank of wood back into place. Naruto then left to get some better clothes to wear.

Time seemed to speed on by afterward. Naruto had gone from store to store, only to find they either weren't open yet, didn't open for the day, or had nothing he thought looked nice enough for Ichigo. He looked at the watch he had grabbed from his apartment on the way out, "Nine-fifteen… I only have thirty minutes to find something…" Naruto muttered to himself again as he looked around the market place of town.

"Excuse me young man, but can I help you?" An elder woman asked as she opened the door to her shop.

Naruto turned to the elder woman, "Depends, you sell clothes?" The elderly woman chuckles and points up to the sign. Naruto looks up and sweat drops, "World Clothing Emporium… How did I miss that?" The elderly lady only chuckles some more and holds the door open for Naruto. Naruto shrugs and walks in, holding the door for the elderly after he was inside.

The lady nodded in thanks as she walked in, "So how may I help you? You seemed in a rush outside and I doubt you want to spend to long here."

Naruto scratched his head as a sweat drop rolled down his head at the size of the store, "Yeah… I'm meeting with my friend soon and needed something nicer to wear. I just felt she deserved…"

"Say no more!" The elderly lady shouted before walking around Naruto, "Let's see… Well built, obviously athletic, hmm… Ah I can see a strong desire in you. I know just what to put you in!" The elderly lady said pushing Naruto to the dressing rooms. Before Naruto could blink she had rushed off into the store then rushed back, shoving him into one of the dressing rooms with an armload of clothes, "Put these on! No excuses!"

Naruto only blinked as the door to the dressing room was shut, "Pushy old lady isn't she…" Naruto said before changing his clothes. Way he saw it he was running out of time and had nothing to lose. When he finished changing, he smiled at the mirror, "This will work!" Naruto said smiling as he looked over his reflection to make sure nothing was out of place. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark leather jacket over it, black cargo pants, dark brown boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. His Hitai-ate hung around his neck along with his necklace he got from Tsunade. He couldn't help but smile as he came out, "Wow Obaa-chan, you really know how to dress people."

The elderly lady only smiled at Naruto, "I've been doing this for year's young man. Now come. I shouldn't hold you any longer." The elderly lady said, pushing Naruto up to the register.

Naruto could only blink at the old lady in his mind as she spun him around and pulled the tags he was wearing, then finding the tags were removed, _"This old lady is strong! I swear if she punches me like Obaa-chan then I'm going to lose it!"_ Naruto thought as he paid for his new clothes, which were surprisingly cheaper than what he thought they were worth.

"There you go young man! Now don't keep you're date waiting!" The elderly lady said with a smile, shoving a bag with Naruto's old clothes in it into his hands and pushing him out the door.

"Wait! She's not my--" Naruto was interrupted by the door shutting behind him, the elderly lady no where in sight. Naruto looked at his watch and sighed before turning and walking to the meeting point, "No time to argue…" Naruto then thought about how he asked Ichigo, "Maybe this is a date after all…" Naruto said to himself as he walked into an alley for a second and made a clone to take his bag to his apartment before resuming his walk to the station.

As Naruto walked to the train station, his nose caught whiff of something. He turned to see a stand putting out fresh cinnamon buns. Naruto took a big whiff before smiling, "Nothing to start off a date like food. Especially since they're one of Ichigo-chan's favorite." Naruto said with a light laugh. He bought a bag of cinnamon buns before heading for the station. As he walked, more thoughts began plaguing his mind, _"The old lady… She said Ichigo-chan was my date…" _Naruto grabbed the back of his hand in frustration. _"Man! Ever since Gen teased me three weeks ago I haven't been able to get Ichigo-chan out of my head!"_

_Flashback:_

"_You know kid, you've been spending a lot of time with that Ichigo girl." Gen said while walking with Naruto to his office. Gen had to fill out some papers and needed Naruto for them to provide more information about himself to keep him in the program._

"_So what? She's my friend." Naruto said with a shrug._

_Gen only cracked up laughing as he slammed his hand onto Naruto's back, "Yeah right kid! I may be old but I'm not that old! I know love when I see it!"_

_Naruto, who happened to be drinking a soda at that moment, spit it all over the Gen, "WHAT?! Love?!"_

_Gen simply gave Naruto an annoyed stare for the soda he was wiping off his face, "Yes love. It might be puppy love now but I'll bet you that you two will wind up dating by High school!" Gen said before laughing, seeing as Naruto had froze on the spot._

"_Could I… love Ichigo-chan…?" Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head, "Nah…" Naruto said as he continued walking behind Gen._

_End of Flashback:_

"Ever since then I haven't been able to get her out of my head…" Naruto muttered as he sat down against the clock at the station. He leaned back and looked up at the clock, "Ten after ten…" Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little, "She probably over slept like she does every Sunday. I say… ten more minutes."

Naruto was right about Ichigo oversleeping, seeing as she was rolling around in her bed. That is until her internal clock said otherwise. She shot up, pausing for a second before snatching her alarm clock off her night stand. Seeing the time, Ichigo panicked and tried to leap out of bed, only to get caught in her blanket and fall flat on her face. This didn't stop Ichigo as she crawled over to her dresser rubbing her nose, "I hit my nose!" Ichigo said before the time set in again, "I can't think of that right now! No time for that." Ichigo grabbed one of her ribbons, "Geez, how could I have fallen asleep again after stopping the alarm?! Naruto must be waiting on me right now!" Ichigo finished, only to have the ribbon she was tying snap in half, "Arrhh! The ribbon snapped! I stayed up too late planning this date with my friends!! I need to change these…" Ichigo said to herself as she tried to pull off her pajama top, only it was a button up shirt. Thurs it didn't come off willingly. As Ichigo struggled to get the shirt off, she tripped not being able to see, "I hit my nose again!" Ichigo said as she finally managed to change her clothes. She then quickly rushed out the door, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm leaving now!"

Ichigo's mother wasn't able to get a word in before her daughter left. So she only smiled, "Have fun on your date with Naruto, Ichigo."

Ichigo rushed to the meeting place, hoping Naruto wouldn't be upset. She stopped in front of a store, checking her reflection since she rushed off in such a hurry. Satisfied she smiled and continued walking to the station. There she stopped, blushing at the fair patch of blonde hair, _"N-Naruto-kun… He looks…" _Ichigo could even finish her train of thought as she slowly approached the clock. However that thought was quickly pushed out when her nose caught whiff of what Naruto was eating. All rational thought was cleared as Ichigo quickly became angry, _"HE'S EATING CINNAMON ROLLS WITHOUT ME!!!"_ Ichigo ran up to Naruto, who was finishing off his cinnamon roll, "NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto jumped at Ichigo's voice, causing him to choke on his cinnamon roll for a minute. He pounded on his chest before managing to swallow the roll. He cough a little then turned to Ichigo with a slightly nervous smile, "Ichigo-chan…"

"Naruto-kun! How could you eat cinnamon rolls without me! You know they're one of my…" Ichigo was cut off as Naruto simply pulled out a paper bag and smiled, "Favorites…"

The smell of cinnamon rolls coming from it, "Now why would I do that to you Ichigo-chan?" Naruto said with a smile before opening the bag, "Let's eat them on the way. The train will be here soon."

Ichigo simply smiled and nodded, munching on a cinnamon roll she had taken as they walked to the train. The two simply continued to eat as they rode the train, the movement having no affect on their appetite. When they finished, Ichigo looked over Naruto again and decided to ask, "Naruto-kun, when did you get those clothes?" Ichigo was curious because she had been over to his apartment many times and never saw it before.

"Oh, I bought it this morning. I figured it was best to get new clothes for you instead of wearing torn clothes or sticking out like flare at night." Naruto said, causing to two to laugh at the end. This was because Ichigo had nearly died laughing in Naruto's apartment when she had first seen it. It had taken Naruto days to get her to drop that subject, which is why it gave them such a good laugh now.

"I'm surprise that jumpsuit is even in one piece still after the way you train." Ichigo said with a playful smirk. She had insisted on seeing Naruto's training session one afternoon. Needless to say, Ichigo was beyond shocked when she saw the blonde attack himself using clones, sharp weapons, and a strange blue glowing spiraling ball that tended to destroy anything it touched.

Naruto only shrugged as the train slowed to a stop, "What can I say, it's a very durable jumpsuit." Naruto said with a slight laugh before the doors opened to the train, "Well here's our stop Ichigo-chan." Naruto then offered his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled as she took Naruto's hand before the two began walking to the exhibit. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the way things were going, _"It is like a date."_

Soon the two were at the exhibit, walking in seeing as it was free. They both were enjoying the exhibit, but it was more of each other's company rather than the exhibit. Ichigo had stopped for a second to read up on a certain display, "The wild cat…" Ichigo mumbled as she read the display.

Naruto hadn't noticed Ichigo stop until he was a few displays down, turning around when he noticed the lack of footsteps next to him. He only sighed with a slight laugh, "Ichigo-chan!"

Ichigo stopped reading and turned to Naruto, only to gasp for a second before rushing over to him, "Naruto-kun! Wait for me!"

Naruto simply stood in place. That is until a ball rolled to his feet. He picked up the ball before looking to a group of kids. One of them reluctantly approached Naruto, looking a bit nervous. Naruto only chuckled lightly, _"I guess I look a little intimidating to certain people."_ Naruto thought before kneeling down and offering the ball to the kid. The kid smiled and took the ball before running back to her friends.

Ichigo smiled softly as she walked up to Naruto, _"Naruto-kun is so kind…"_ However in this thought, Ichigo's foot was caught with someone else's, causing her to start to trip, "Naruto-kun look out!" Naruto turned just in time to see Ichigo fall on him. He looked up at her in shock, but not from the trip and fall.

Ichigo had accidently kissed Naruto from the fall. She slowly pulled away, blushing until she made a cherry pale in comparison. Naruto was blushing just as deeply from his position under Ichigo. Ichigo slowly sat up, moving her hand to her lips, _"Did… Did we just…?"_

"Look at the love birds." A girl with short black hair tied into two buns said out loud, drawing the crowd's attention.

Ichigo panicked, grabbing Naruto's hand and quickly pulling him with her away from the crowd. Naruto simply went with her, not wanting to be in the eye of the crowd either. Ichigo stopped when the crowd was no longer in sight, leaning against the wall. Naruto did the same on the wall across from Ichigo, not sure what to say. Ichigo slowly looked up Naruto, her blush still there. Naruto was facing away from her, occasionally glancing at her. "Sorry…" Ichigo said looking down again.

"It's ok…" Naruto said, slowly turning to look Ichigo in the eye.

"_It's ok?!" _Ichigo suddenly thought at his words, _"He normally says it's not my fault or tries to make a joke to lighten my mood. So then… does that mean he… enjoyed it? Could Naruto-kun… actually like me?"_

Naruto was having his own thoughts on the matter, _"I just… dunno anymore. I'm really starting to think… that I might love you, Ichigo-chan…"_

**(Ok. This is where the entire team starts coming in. Just to avoid confusion, I will be using their names, but they won't know each other personally)**

Ichigo turned around, looking out the window hoping to find something to change the subject. She smiled at what she saw, "What a cute café! Naruto-kun, can we go there when we finish with the exhibit?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the large pink decorative café outside the window.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as the small tension in the air disappeared, "Sure. My treat I take it?"

Ichigo only smiled playfully folding her arms behind her back, "Of course!"

"Oh it's you two. Gone somewhere private to admit your feelings did you?" A familiar voice said, making the two turn at the same time to the voice. There stood the girl that had announced them to the crowd. She was Mint, a girl from a rich family. Mint only smiled at how the two reacted, "Oh I'm wrong am I? Well I thought you two would be holding each other by now."

"Why are you following us?!" Ichigo shouted at Mint, starting to become annoyed.

"You two are more interesting than these displays." Mint simply said with a sly smile.

Ichigo only growled to herself before shouting, "You've been nothing but sarcastic and rude!"

Naruto could see Ichigo becoming angry. So he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Ichigo-chan. Let's go somewhere…"

Naruto stopped, quickly turning with a hardened glare at a group just down the hall to an opening outside as he heard, "You're starting to tick me off!"

Both Ichigo and Mint turned to the group Naruto was glaring at. On the ground was a girl with glasses and long hair braided into two pony tails know as Lettuce. Three other girls were standing over Lettuce, obviously ganging up on her as they yelled at her. Lettuce with the glasses looked apologetic to the other three as she said, "I'm sorry. But I brought you hot coffee like you wanted me too…"

"Why would we want hot coffee when it's scorching hot outside?" One of the girls shouted, raising her arm.

"Ichigo-chan." Naruto said in a stern tone.

Ichigo nodded to Naruto, "Do it."

Mint only looked at the two confused just in time to see Naruto disappear. She gasped and quickly and turned back to girls when she heard a scream. There stood Naruto in front of the girl on the ground, holding something that was obviously thrown. Naruto only growled at the girls, crushing the object in his hand. This made the girls back away, clearly afraid of Naruto.

"Wow you're amazing!" Naruto jumped slightly, looking down to see a blonde haired girl staring at him with stars in her eyes. She was Pudding, a very energetic acrobat who liked to street perform. She was now admiring Naruto, "How did you do that?! I can't teleport like you just did!"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly while sweet dropping, "Uh… sorry… I've been able to do that all my life… I don't know how I do it." Naruto said before he started sweating bullets. Pudding was giving him the suspicious stare. Naruto's eyebrow started twitching, _"How can I explain something that is technically not even possible in this world?!"_

Pudding's sudden appearance snapped the group of girls picking on Lettuce out of their fear. One of the girls started walking up to pudding, "Get out of here you annoying brat!" The girl shouted, swinging her hand to slap Pudding.

Pudding simply ducked without looking, going under the girl's legs, "Try and catch me!"

Naruto simply walked back over to Ichigo with a sweat drop, "I don't think I'm needed anymore…"

Ichigo couldn't help but nod as she watched Pudding sit on the top of a street light and make faces at the three girls. What they didn't notice was one of the girls slip away from the others and make her way over to Lettuce. The girl smiled evilly as she grabbed one of Lettuce's ponytails and shouted, "You're all annoying! Watch, now she's gonna have to pay for this!" The girls said, holding the same hot coffee Lettuce had brought her earlier.

Naruto scowled and prepared to move in when someone else beat him to it. A hand grabbed the girl's wrist and gave it a painful twist, causing her to drop the coffee. Naruto smiled at the hand that belonged to someone he had seen around town on occasion, Zakuro. Zakuro shoved the girl to her friends without a word.

Ichigo quickly made her way to Lettuce, helping the girl to her feet, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Lettuce said before quickly bowing to everyone, "Thanks so much! I didn't mean to cause trouble!"

"Not your fault, they were…" Naruto said only to be cut off again. He sighed and turned to see the three girls coming with three other guys, "Here we go…"

"Hey! Are you the ones causing trouble for our girls?!" The leader of the group said walking up to the group.

"We are." Naruto said turning around with a smirk, "They were picking on her." Naruto said pointing to Lettuce with his thumb, "So we intervened."

"Well you… wait I remember you!" The leader said as he started backing away, "You… you beat up that entire gang of one hundred members just because they harassed an old lady!"

Naruto only smiled, "Nice to know you remember. So we you be leaving peacefully or do I need to get creative again?" Naruto said cracking his knuckles with a playful smirk.

"No way! I'm outta here!" The leader said taking his girlfriend's arm, "Let's go… Trust me on this. You don't want to mess with him."

"He doesn't look tough."

"Yeah we can take him!" The two said, walking towards the blond.

Naruto sighed and shrugged, "Always the hard way… Ladies please stand back." Naruto warned as he put his hands into his pocket. The ladies all backed up a few steps as Naruto turned to the two approaching him slowly, "I won't even need to hit you two." Naruto said closing his eyes. He then focused onto a fiery feeling in his stomach.

"Ha! We'd like to see you try!"

"Bring it on!" The second one shouted again, pulling out a switchblade.

Everyone but Ichigo gasped at the knife and was about to warn Naruto. Ichigo simply raised her arm to stop them and said, "Naruto-kun will be fine." The all looked at her before turning to Naruto again.

"Bakas…" Naruto said before snapping his eyes open, glaring at the two as he sent a wave of killer intent at them. The two instantly froze, shaking in fear. They were staring into Naruto's demon eyes. The two began shaking violently as the second thug dropped the knife. Soon their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they passed out, falling to the ground.

Everyone except Ichigo looked on in shock at the scene. Naruto simply looked up at the leader, "Take them and go. They'll wake up in a few hours… and need a change of pants." Naruto said with a laugh as the leader and the girls took the two thugs and ran. Naruto took a deep breath before cutting the chakra flow. He smiled turning back to everyone, "Sorry you all had to see that."

They all looked at Naruto nervously as he said this. Ichigo simply took a deep breath before asking, "Did you have to use that?"

"Either that or break his arm." Naruto said, referring to the thug with the knife.

"But Naru…" Ichigo started, only to stop as the ground shook violently. Everyone braced themselves before a large light erupted from the ground below the girls.

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted before the light blinded him.

Ichigo opened her eyes only to find herself in a strange world of darkness, _"Where am I? Wait, where is Naruto-kun?!"_ Ichigo thought looking around. Then a bright light appeared, drawing her attention. She turned to see a wild cat floating in front of her, _"A cat?"_ Ichigo thought as she reached for it. As soon as she made contact, the cat leaped at her, absorbing itself into her. Ichigo gasped before screaming as her body wracked with pain, _"I'm merging… with a cat." _Ichigo thought as the pain subsided with the world around her slowly starting to fade. As this happened, she began hearing a voice, _"Someone… is calling me… So familiar…"_

"Ichigo-chan!" Naruto said quietly as she began to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself resting in Naruto's arms with his jacket over her, _"Just like when I first met him…"_ Ichigo thought as Naruto helped her sit up, "Naruto-kun… what happened?"

"I don't know. The earthquake hit and then you all blacked out. You were out the longest and the people said it would be best to move you in here and let you rest. I've been watching you since." Naruto informed Ichigo as she sat in his lap.

Ichigo nodded before looking around, "Where are they?"

"Someone came and picked each one of them up. They're all probably home by now." Naruto said before asking, "Can you stand?"

Ichigo nodded and tried to stand, only to have her legs give way halfway up. Naruto quickly caught Ichigo before she hit the floor with a chuckle, "Guess not. Looks like I get to carry you again." Naruto said before picking her up bridal style.

Ichigo blushed before looking away, "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. You didn't predict the earthquake or weird light. I'm just glad you're ok." Naruto said as he headed out the door for Ichigo's house.

Ichigo only smiled before she laughed a little, "You know… this is the second time I've wound up in your jacket and you carried me home."

Naruto laughed a little himself, "Yeah, although this time is under better circumstances."

"Yeah, but I don't mind it. I like this." Ichigo said before she yawned and snuggled into Naruto's chest, _"This… feels so nice."_

Naruto couldn't help but blush a little at Ichigo's actions, but smiled all the same, _"I… think I really do love you Ichigo-chan. I… I promise. I'll always look out for you."_ Naruto promised to himself as he carried her home. He decided to take it easy and simply walk to her house, seeing as Ichigo had fallen asleep. After twenty minutes, Naruto made it to her home.

He kicked the door his usual way, causing Ichigo's father to open the door with a smile, "Hey Naruto!" He then noticed Naruto carrying his daughter. He only smiled and whispered, "Wore her out huh? Why don't you just stay here for the night? If she's already asleep then you're not far behind."

Naruto smiled and yawned, "You're right… I didn't notice since I wanted to get Ichigo-chan home…" Naruto said as he took of his shoes, Ichigo's father taking her shoes off for her as she slept. Naruto carried her up to her room as Ichigo's father went to fetch some blankets.

He then walked up to Ichigo's room, thinking Naruto was trying to be gentle, "Naruto…" He stops and smiled as he entered the room. Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor next to Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's father smiled more as he walked over, laid the blanket on Naruto, then left without a word. He walked back down to the kitchen where Ichigo's mother was waiting, "Tomorrow morning is going to be fun!"

"Naruto fall asleep in Ichigo's room on the floor?" Ichigo's mother asked as she cleaned the dishes.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo's father said smiling.

Ichigo's mother only smiled playfully, "Make sure the camera has fresh batteries."

Inside Ichigo's room, Naruto rolled over looking at the ceiling, "I probably should be sleeping in the guest room… but I'm too tired…" Naruto said before something caught his ear. He turned to Ichigo rubbing one eye, _"Did… Ichigo-chan meow?"_ Naruto watched as Ichigo simply snuggled more into her blanket. He shrugged and laid back down, falling asleep in seconds.

_The next morning:_

Ichigo reluctantly hit the button on her alarm clock before rolling back over in bed. She stayed that way before sitting up with a big yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Why am I so tired this morning…?" Ichigo asked herself before she pulled her blanket off and stood up off her bed. She took two steps before tripping over something on her floor. Ichigo groaned before sitting back up, "What was…?" Ichigo started, only to stop when she saw a familiar mess of blonde hair, _"WHAT IS NARUTO-KUN DOING SLEEPING ON MY FLOOR?!" _Ichigo shouted in her mind before she realized she was in the same position as when she tripped onto Naruto the day before. She was inches from his face. Ichigo blushed like a cherry again before she noticed something, _"Naruto-kun… is relaxed…"_ Ichigo thought as she observed Naruto. He was breathing peacefully, a tranquil expression clear on his face. Ichigo smiled softly at Naruto without realizing it, _"I've never seen him so relaxed before. He's always on guard to make sure nothing happens when he's around me. I don't think he knows I noticed…" _Ichigo thought before she slowly reached for Naruto's face. She gently cupped his cheek, stroking his whisker marks. Naruto only smiled in his sleep and lightly pressed against Ichigo's hand. Ichigo giggled as she continued to stoke Naruto, _"He enjoys this."_ Ichigo then thought of something, _"Can… Can something happen between us…? Naruto-kun is from another world and looking for a way back… Would he choose me over his home…?"_ Ichigo asked herself as she stroked his cheek.

Then something else came to mind. With her free hand, she touched her lips, _"That kiss yesterday… even though it was accidental… It felt… so nice. Like my heart just grew wings and started flying through the sky."_ Ichigo thought as she stared at Naruto's face. She pulled her hand away before slowly leaning in, _"Maybe one more wouldn't hurt…"_ Ichigo thought as she leaned in. Soon her soft lips met Naruto's. Time stopped as Ichigo's eyes widened. That feeling had returned only with ten times the force then before. She felt like she had entered paradise itself.

Ichigo's eyes slowly began to close before a bright flash blinded her followed by a, "Damn I forgot to turn the flash off!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped fully open as she turned to her door to see her father standing there nervously with a camera, "OTOU-SAN!!!" Ichigo shouted, leaping to her feet and chasing her father, who ran as soon as he heard her.

Naruto woke up from the shouting, sitting up just as Ichigo ran out of the room, "What's with all the noise…?" Naruto stood up and followed the source of the noise, only to sweat drop when he saw Ichigo chasing her Otou-san with the wooden sword he usually used and her Otou-san running for his life trying to protect a camera. Naruto simply walked into the kitchen up to Ichigo's Okaa-san, "Morning Mrs. Momomiya-san. Why is Ichigo-chan chasing around Mr. Momomiya-san around?"

Mrs. Momomiya-san only smiled playfully, "You fell asleep in Ichigo's room right? When Ichigo woke up she tripped on you. Dear there got it on camera."

That was all Naruto needed to hear to turn back to the other room. Mr. Momomiya prepared to turn left, still smiling only to suddenly be tackled by Naruto. Ichigo quickly jumped onto the two, an anime fight cloud forming for a second before it cleared up, showing Naruto and Ichigo finishing hog tying Mr. Momomiya with her Otou-san sporting a few lumps from the sword. Ichigo took the camera and smiled as she deleted the picture before going up to her room to change. Naruto simply walked over to the table, knowing they wouldn't let him leave until after breakfast.

Mrs. Momomiya smiled as she walked over to her husband, "You took out the memory card didn't you?"

Mr. Momomiya only smiled and adjusted his fingers, showing the memory card, "Someone say, teasing for life?"

"Well have fun dear. I have to finish breakfast." Mrs. Momomiya said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Ah wait! You forgot to untie me!" Mr. Momomiya said as he somehow managed to hop to the kitchen.

Breakfast seemed eerily silent for Naruto. Usually he and Ichigo would be talking about the morning, the previous day, something. However every time Naruto turned to Ichigo, she would only blush and look away. Naruto only sighed before finishing his food, setting his chop sticks on the bowl, "Thanks for the meal. I'd better get going so I can get ready for school too." Naruto said as he took his dishes to the sink.

"I'll meet you on the way Naruto-kun!" Ichigo shouted before he left. As soon as he shut the door, Ichigo gave her father a stare that would scare even Naruto, "You mention one word about that picture and it'll the last thing you ever do!" She said in an ominous tone.

Her parents both seemed unaffected by her scare tactic, only nodding and smiling to themselves as they continued to eat. This bothered Ichigo, but she decided to not chase it and continued to eat her food. She soon finished her food, put her dishes away, then hurried to the door where her bag and shoes were waiting, "I'm leaving now!" Ichigo shouted as she headed out the door and hurried off to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto shook the extra water off his head as he walked out of his apartment, locking the door. "Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted, causing Naruto to turn and see Ichigo standing right next to him.

Naruto sweat dropped, rubbing his head as he asked, "Hey Ichigo-chan… why didn't you wait down stairs like you usually do?"

"That creepy door man was there." Ichigo said with a shudder before grabbing Naruto's hand, "Now come on! At this rate we'll be late!" Naruto stumbled for a second as Ichigo pulled him along. When they reached the elevator, thinks went quiet again.

Naruto noticed this as well as Ichigo's actions, seeing her blush and look away every time Naruto met eye contact. It was starting to bother him, "Ichigo-chan, is something wrong with me?"

Ichigo jumped before blushing deeply, "N-No… I… I'm just a little embarrassed…"

That made Naruto raise an eyebrow before remembered what had happened, "Oh… that…" Naruto said, blushing himself scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Ichigo was now blushing deeply while sweating bullets, _"Was… Was he awake when I?!"_ Ichigo thought frantically before Naruto stopped her train of thought.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened yesterday if you don't want me too…" Naruto said still scratching his cheek.

Ichigo took a deep breath of relief, _"Oh thank Kami. He's thinking about yesterday." _Ichigo thought with her hand on her chest. She then looked back at Naruto who was looking away slightly embarrassed, _"If I want any chance with Naruto-kun… Then I have to start now." _Ichigo thought before something important clicked in her mind, _"I hardly know anything about Naruto-kun… I know his personality and about his secret but nothing else…"_ Ichigo thought before smiling, deciding to get to know Naruto better, "Say Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked before the elevator dinged and the doors opened, "It'll have to wait Ichigo-chan. We got to get to school!" Naruto said, grabbing Ichigo's hand before the two left the elevator.

Ichigo sighed and smiled as she held Naruto's hand, _"I'll just wait to ask during lunch." _Ichigo thought to herself before she yawned loudly. She then rubbed her eyes as the drooped, "Weird… I'm suddenly sleepy…"

Naruto looked at Ichigo curiously when she said this, "You ok? You're normally a morning person." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's forehead, "You don't feel warm."

Ichigo only smiled softly and pushed Naruto's hand away, "I'm fine. I'm just sleepy."

"Well alright…" Naruto said reluctantly. He would be keeping an eye on Ichigo and she knew it. Ichigo smiled with a slight sigh. She was use to it, so she knew what to expect.

However she didn't expect, "There you are! Let's go now!" Ichigo blinked as her friends Moe and Miwa grabbed her and pulled her away from Naruto towards the gym.

Naruto only blinked before realizing what day it was, "Oh yeah… It's Aoyama's practicing this morning." Naruto said before shrugging and heading to class. He knew that just about every girl had a crush on the guy, as well as having a crush himself, which is why he usually trained in the gym with the kendo team. The girls would only sit at the door and watch, there by leaving him alone. Naruto stopped for a second before shrugging, turning around and heading for the gym, "A morning workout can't hurt today."

Ichigo was dragged all the way to the gym in only a few seconds, only to here her friends complain, "We're too late!" Ichigo turned and looked at the mob, then to Aoyama in the gym. Ichigo couldn't help but blink when she realized something, _"It's not there… that feeling I had… it's not there anymore. I… really didn't feel that way about Aoyama-kun… But then… that means that I really do…"_ Ichigo couldn't help but finish her thought with an image of Naruto, which made her blush deeply.

"Are you blushing at Aoyama, Ichigo?" Moe asked with a sly smile.

Ichigo only shook her head no. Miwa then smiled and nudged Moe, "I know what she's blushing at." Miwa said before pointing to the back of the gym as the girls in front of them cheered loudly.

Ichigo looked up curious only to blush like a tomato at what she saw. Naruto was in the back of the gym working on punching bag, with only a muscle shirt covering his chest and medical tape around his knuckles. The kendo team simply continued their practice, use to Naruto's workout as well. The coach turned to Naruto, hearing the pounding of the punching bag, "He's really going at that bag today…"

What everyone didn't know was that Naruto was letting out months of pent up frustration. _"Why hasn't Ero-sennin even asked about me yet…? Kichi told me he summoned a few toads but never even bothered asking about me…"_ Naruto thought as he pounded the bag, _"Does he even care?!" _Naruto asked himself as he began punching the bag harder. A few people started wincing at the sound of the pounding as Naruto continued to let out his frustration, _"Does anyone care?!" _Naruto shouted in his head before reeling his fist back and delivering a full powered punch. The chain snapped like a twig as the bag flew into the wall. Everyone could only stare as Naruto stood there panting. He scowled and turned to the couch, "Sorry about the punching bag…"

The coach didn't say a word as Naruto turned and left, only speaking after Naruto was clear out of ear shot, "Must be a hard life for a kid who grew up on his own…"

Ichigo was the only one who was taking part in the rumors that were now being murmured by her fellow peers, "Naruto-kun…" Ichigo slowly backed up, about to head after Naruto. However she didn't notice the railing and backed up to far.

She fell backwards over the railing. Both of Ichigo's friends screamed her name when they noticed her falling, not able to reach her in time. This caused everyone to turn to see Ichigo falling. Ichigo was only panicking as she fell before something clicked in her mind. Without knowing how, she flipped herself over, landing softly on her feet. Ichigo could only blink in shock when she realized what had happened, "Wh-what just…?"

"Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo looked up to see Naruto stop right in front of her, "Are you ok?!" Ichigo only nodded before she remembered what had happened before her falling. She ignored the scream of everyone above her at the railing as she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to they're secret spot. Naruto only blinked before sitting down, knowing she was going to want to talk. Naruto was right as Ichigo asked, "Naruto-kun… what happened earlier?"

"I… don't know… I just got frustrated." Naruto said with a sigh, looking at the sky, "I just got to thinking why Ero-sennin hasn't sent me a message yet…"

Ichigo frowned softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure he will soon. He might still be… uh…" Ichigo stopped, not able to think up a good excuse.

Naruto simply shook his head in sadness, "No… Kichi told me he's been summoning toads lately… But he never asked a word about me… Not even a letter!" Naruto said in a hard tone, clenching his fist tightly, almost breaking the tape around his knuckles.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. She had never been in the same situation as Naruto. Her heart however had an idea. She slowly wrapped her around Naruto from behind him, laying her head on his back, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I don't know what to say. I… I won't let you go it alone." Ichigo said softly as she rested her head.

Naruto smiled softly. Even though Ichigo couldn't see it, she could tell it helped when he gently placed his hand over one of hers, "Thank you, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo smiled and nodded from her position before the two heard the bell ring. Ichigo moaned before standing up, still holding Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto-kun. Let's get to class." Naruto nodded and stood up as well, following Ichigo.

The day went by quietly for the two, only having to hear the occasional murmur about Naruto. Naruto simply ignored them, having been through worse in his life. Ichigo would glance at the ones murmuring but said nothing since Naruto kept quiet. However Ichigo soon found her self too tired to even bother glancing at them, slowing falling asleep onto her desk.

Naruto tossed a couple tiny paper balls at Ichigo to try and wake her, but had no luck. He sighed as he waited for the lunch bell to walk up to her desk and shake her shoulder, "Ichigo-chan!"

Ichigo only stretched then started rubbing her head like a cat, "It's going to rain later."

"Really?" Naruto asked, turning to the window to see the clear sky, "But it's cloudless outside…" Naruto muttered before shaking his head, "Don't change the subject. What's up with you today?" Naruto asked as he and Ichigo made their way to the lunch workers that came into the room, since they didn't have bento boxes today.

"I don't know. I'm just really sleepy today…" Ichigo said as they made their way through the lunch line.

"And the weather prediction?" Naruto asked as the workers filled his plate.

Ichigo laughed nervously as she had her food prepared as well, "I don't know… I just feel like it's going to rain later." Ichigo said before looking at the food again. She stopped, seeing the lunch worker in front of her folding a cooked fish. Ichigo just couldn't help but lean in to the fish. The worker looked shocked as Ichigo bit down onto the fish, smiling happily as it sat in her mouth.

Naruto couldn't help but stare for a second before saying, "Um Ichigo-chan…"

Ichigo turned to Naruto still smiling with the fist still in her mouth, "Hm?" She then realized what she had done, letting the fish drop from her mouth in surprise onto her tray. Ichigo started laughing nervously as she started backing away from the line, placing her tray on her desk before rushing out the door. Naruto didn't hesitate to leave after her, tossing his tray onto his desk as he left.

It didn't take Naruto long to find Ichigo, who was standing outside on one of the walkways between the two school buildings. He walked next to her, leaning backwards onto the rail, "Something you want to tell me?"

Ichigo slowly turned to Naruto with a look in her eye he knew all too well, fear and confusion. She gave a sigh before turning to back away from Naruto, "I don't know… Ever since yesterday everything has been strange."

"You mean after that light hit you?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Ichigo.

"Yeah. When I was unconscious, I had a strange dream… A cat showed up and absorbed itself into me…" Ichigo said before chuckling a little, "I must sound crazy…"

"Not really. Remember who you're talking too." Naruto said with a smirk, making Ichigo laugh quietly, "Hm… A dream with a cat absorbing into you… Can't say I've ever heard of that one."

"I know. Strange right nya?" Ichigo said before pausing, "Did… Did I just say nya?"

Naruto only nodded before scowling to himself, "That's it. We're going back to that place and find out what happened after school." Ichigo smiled and nodded to Naruto before he slapped his forehead, "Well… after I do the extra credit work for science…"

This made Ichigo face vault before she shook her head, "You always have problems in science nya…" Ichigo said before covering her mouth.

Naruto only huffed as he crossed his arms and turned away, "Not my fault… We never worried about things like molecules and science theories unless we were a specific shinobi."

Ichigo sweat dropped, "Oh yeah… Say Naruto-kun, what's your home like nya?" Ichigo asked again before covering her mouth again, "Darn it nya!"

Naruto looked a bit surprised at the question before looking at the sky, "It's not that much different than this city if you think about it. We have just about everything you have here. Only there is a one-hundred foot tall wall in front of Konoha and a mountain with the faces of the hokages in the back."

"Hokage nya?" Ichigo asked before biting her tongue down and growling to herself.

"The leader of our village. She controls the shinobi and most everything else. She has a council to deal with everything else." Naruto said before remembering the council, and the many times he was called to the council chamber to be blamed for something, executed, or banished. He narrowed his eyes at the memories before sighing.

"Naruto-kun nya?" Ichigo asked concern, momentarily forgetting her dilemma. Naruto simply shook his head, saying nothing was wrong non-verbally. Ichigo however, had been around Naruto long enough to know when he wasn't telling the truth, _"It must be painful for Naruto-kun to talk about his home when they haven't even talked to him yet."_ Ichigo thought before deciding to change the subject, "So what do you have to do for extra credit nya?" Ichigo asked before catching herself again, "Oh I give up nya…"

"You would know if you weren't taking a cat nap." Naruto said with a laugh, teasing Ichigo. She only playfully hit his arm before turning away as Naruto answered, "I have to clean the creek up of liter and bring in the trash I collect…"

"Huh, and I was going to help nya. But I guess I'll be to busy having another cat nap nya." Ichigo said with a playful pout. She knew she would help Naruto anyway, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with Naruto.

"Oh really now. Not even if I buy you some cake afterward?" Naruto asked slyly, knowing he had her hooked seeing as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. Naruto only chuckled before his ears picked up a slight noise coming from Ichigo, "Ichigo-chan… are you purring?"

Ichigo instantly let go of Naruto blushing, "N-No!"

Naruto only laughed before taking Ichigo's hand, "Let's get back to the classroom before lunch is over." Ichigo nodded and followed Naruto, the two completely unaware of the stares they got as the passed other students.

The two managed to make it through the day relatively easy, Naruto covering for Ichigo whenever something strange would occur with her. The two then left for the park to help with Naruto's extra credit. The two were doing a far job on there own, getting a lot of the trash early on. So they were taking a break, enjoying the cake Naruto had promised. While they were enjoying the cake, Ichigo glanced at Naruto, _"Now's my chance to ask Naruto-kun but…"_ Ichigo before realizing a crucial factor, _"What if… he has someone back in Konoha…? I'll just have to ask him but… I don't want to upset him…" _Ichigo thought before shaking her head, _"I'll… I'll just have too."_

Ichigo took a deep breath, setting the paper plate that had her cake on it down on her lap, "Naruto-kun… do you… have a girlfriend in Konoha?"

Naruto stopped and set his own food down. He took a minute to answer before saying, "No… There was someone in Konoha I had a huge crush on but… it was one-sided. She wouldn't give me the time of day at one point. And after… a certain incident… I realized she would never like me that way and got over her."

Ichigo suddenly regretted asking. Not at what she learned, but at the look Naruto had when he told her, "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. I should have seen it a long time ago. But I guess I was too lonely to really pay attention." Naruto said before going back to eating his cake.

Ichigo didn't know what to say until what Naruto had said truly sunk in, "Lonely? You didn't have any friends in Konoha?"

This made Naruto freeze before he set his food down again, "I do… well I thought I did… I was considered the dead last in the shinobi academy. No one wanted to be associated with me."

"That's just not right! Why didn't your parents do anything?!" Ichigo asked shouting a little. She didn't realize just what nerve she had hit with her question.

Naruto only looked up at the water of the river, picking up a rock near him. He stared at the rock for a second before saying, "That's because I never had any parents… here or Konoha…" Naruto said before skipping the rock over the water.

That made Ichigo stop asking questions, _"N-Never had any parents?! How can…" _Ichigo stopped, watching Naruto carefully, _"Naruto-kun… He is really strong… To go through life… alone."_ Ichigo then wrapped her arm around Naruto's, laying her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's ok. You didn't know." Naruto told her, making no motion to move her. He was enjoying the feeling he felt when she rested her head on his should.

Ichigo only smiled and breathed softly, _"Naruto-kun… He needs to know what it feels like to have someone love him back… I'll tell him, but not today… Today, we should just enjoy the moment."_

And that they did, the two simply sitting on the creek shore, enjoying the other's company alone. However fate decided to intervene.

Naruto's senses gave him the warning. Something was behind them and was about to attack. Naruto knew he wouldn't have time to get both himself and Ichigo out of the way. He quickly grabbed Ichigo and threw her away from him as he whipped around to face the threat.

Ichigo looked up at Naruto in shock when she felt herself be shoved away, "Naru…" Ichigo stopped as her eyes widened in fear when she saw Naruto be clawed across the creek by what could only be called a monster. The creature then turned its attention to Ichigo.

Ichigo began crawling away from the creature as it started advancing towards her. It raised its claw with a roar. Ichigo closed her eyes waiting for the blow as the creature roared again only to never feel it. She opened eyes to see Naruto and his clones holding the creature down. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was Naruto or a clone as one of them turned to her and yelled, "Run!"

Ichigo nodded, hopping to her feet and running into the forest. However as soon as she made it past the tree line, a figure swooped down and grabbed her before leaping back into the trees where it came from. Ichigo looked up to see what looked like a high school student with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He smiled as he held her, stopping her from falling, "Are you ok? Momomiya Ichigo."

The teenager let Ichigo go, letting her fall on her butt even though they were still on the tree branch. Ichigo looked up from where she was sitting, "W-Who are you?!"

"I'm Shirogane Ryou." Ryou said before pointing to Naruto and the monster, "And I need you to defeat that!" Ryou said before looking over to the pair, "Even though that kid seems to have a good hand on things, he can't defeat it." Ryou said watching.

Naruto grunted as he and his clones held down the creature, "What… the hell is this thing?!" Naruto asked himself before the creature's tail suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him off. It then whipped Naruto around in the air, slamming him onto the ground a few times before throwing him into the trunk of the same tree Ryou and Ichigo were standing in.

"Naruto-kun!" Ichigo shouted, preparing to jump down when Ryou grabbed her wrist.

"You care about him a lot don't you?" Ryou asked with a smirk.

Naruto stood up, wiping his lip before spitting a small amount of blood. The creature quickly dispelled the clones since Naruto wasn't holding down it's head anymore. It was slowly approaching Naruto. Naruto scowled before pulling out two kunai, facing the large monster, "Bring it on teme!"

The creature only roared before stepping into a beam of sunlight. It was a giant rat monster with three eyes and saber teeth. Naruto only scowled before leaping at the creature. The creature swiped at Naruto, grabbing him in the air. Naruto only smirked as he stabbed the monster's hand. The monster howled and slammed Naruto onto the ground, pressing its bodyweight on him. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the pressure before glaring at the monster, only to see it slowly lowering its maul to Naruto's head, a small amount of drool coming out of its mouth.

Ryou smirked as he saw the horrid expression on Ichigo's face before shoving her out of the tree. Ichigo was falling head first before flipping over and landing on her feet again. She stopped and looked at where she landed, "Again?"

"Momomiya Ichigo!" Ryou shouted, holding a glowing object in his hand, "You're special. Take this! Mew Ichigo!" Ryou shouted before throwing the object to her.

Both hearing Ichigo's name and the glow drew Naruto's attention as he tried to hold the monster's head back, "Ichigo?! What are you doing?! Run!!!"

Ichigo didn't, only staring at the object as it came to her, "Mew… Ichigo?" Ichigo said to herself as the memory of the cat absorbing into her came to mind, "So… that wasn't a dream?" Ichigo asked herself as the object came to a rest in her hands, _"I can hear my body calling… My body, no… My heart is calling out!"_

"Ichigo! What are you standing there for?! RUN!!!" Naruto shouted from his position again as he held the monsters head away from himself.

Ichigo didn't listen, only holding the glowing object close to herself as she shouted, "Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!!"

Naruto only watched as a bright light engulfed Ichigo, "Ichigo!" The monster stopped trying to eat Naruto, turning to the light.

The light died down, revealing Ichigo had changed. Her hair and eyes had turned pink while her clothes had become a large tutu. She had to bands on her upper arms and one on her right thigh as well as a pair of red gloves and knee high red boots. She also had a choker with a strange charm on it. But what stood out the most were her black large cat ears in place of her normal ears and black cat tail with a large bow and bell on it. Ichigo stopped for a second to look over herself, "W-Where did these clothes come from?!"

The monster seemed more interested in Ichigo now more than Naruto. It tossed him into another tree before slowly walking towards Ichigo. Naruto coughed up more blood upon impact against the tree before slowly pulling himself up, "You… teme!"

"Naruto-kun!" Ichigo shouted, easily jumping over the creature as it took a swing at her. She didn't even notice the attack as she landed next to Naruto, "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah… I've been through worse." Naruto said before standing up, only to wince and kneel down as one of his legs gave way, "Damn it!"

Ichigo kneeled down next to Naruto before the sound of stomping caught their attention again. Ichigo looked up to see the creature closing in on them, _"No! Naruto-kun can't move! What can I…?!" _Ichigo stopped as she suddenly felt words enter her mind, _"Words come out magically."_ Ichigo thought as she said, "Strawberry Bell!" A bright flash came from the bell on Ichigo's tail before a bell with a heart shaped handle appeared in her hand.

Ichigo thrusted the bell forward as the monster swung its claw at the two. A barrier of light stopped the claw in its place, shielding the two. The barrier blinded the creature as it let off a bright light at the monster when it made contact. Naruto, now that Kyuubi's chakra began doing its work, made it back to his feet just in time for the barrier blow the three of them apart.

Naruto and Ichigo landed on their feet as the creature tried to regain its eyesight. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he felt both the chakra and the adrenaline, "Well Ichigo. I don't quiet what's going on but I got a feeling that thing is at the heart of it. Normally I'd say stay back but…" Naruto said with a pause, looking over Ichigo, "It seems you can take care of yourself now. So shall we take care of this thing?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded as she turned back to the monster. The monster took another swing at the two, who easily avoided the attack. They leaped up onto a railing that overlooked the forest. They landed with ease with Ichigo pointing her bell at the monster, "Stop right there! You kaiju! How dare you lay a finger on Naruto-kun!"

Naruto could help but glance at Ichigo as she said this, _"Ichigo-chan… did you really mean that?"_ Naruto asked himself in his mind before the creature's roar pulled back his attention.

Ichigo brought her arms around before posing like a cat, "I'll give you a taste of cat spirit! Nyaaw!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched this, "Ichigo-chan… do we really have time for that?"

Ichigo instantly turned to Naruto thrusting her arms down to her side, "I can't help it! It's a part of this!" Ichigo said pointing to her ears.

Naruto shrugged before turning to the monster as it prepared to attack again, "I'll tie it down. Can that bell take care of it?" Ichigo nodded before turning back to the monster. Naruto smiled, pulling out a pair of kunai with steel thread tied to the ends, "Alright. Let's go!" Naruto shouted at the monster attacked. Naruto and Ichigo both leaped out of the way, leaving the monster to crash into the railing. Naruto smiled, making a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto erupted in a cloud of smoke before a barrage of kunai rained down on the monster. They pinned into the ground around the monster, missing it but also tying it down as Naruto and a small army of clones landed around the creature, pulling the threads to keep the creature down.

Ichigo in the mean while was still in the air. Her bell glowed brightly as she shouted, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" A bright light came from the bell, engulfing the creature. The monster slowly changed, showing it was nothing more than a common mouse. A strange jellyfish creature came off the mouse, trying to escape. Then a strange pink fluff ball with wings and a tail appeared, and went on to inhale the jellyfish into some kind of portal.

Ichigo landed next to Naruto as he dispelled his clones. They both turned to Ryou as he jumped out of the tree he was watching from, "Great job Momomiya Ichigo. You too kid. I'm impressed with you. How did you make clones of yourself?" Ryou asked as he walked up to the two.

His answer was a punch to the face from Naruto. He stumbled back rubbing his nose, "What was that for?!"

"That was for forcing Ichigo to fight that thing when you clearly knew what it was." Naruto said before rolling up his shirt sleeve and rubbing a sore spot on his arm, also revealing the large amount of blood that covered his arm. Ichigo's eyes filled with concern as soon as she saw it. Naruto simply waved it off, "Don't worry. It's dry blood. My wounds have mostly healed by now." Naruto said before pulling a clothe out of his pocket and rubbing his arm, showing the blood was indeed dry.

Ryou simply continued to rub his nose before sighing, "Alright I guess I had that one coming then. However I'm not the enemy."

Naruto and Ichigo both glared at Ryou as Naruto said, "I'll be the judge of that after you finish explaining yourself."

Ryou shrugged before turning to the street, "Fair enough. But you'll only get that explanation if you both come with me. I'd only take Momomiya-san but…" Ryou gave Naruto a give glance, "I have a feeling if I did, you'd try and kill me."

"Not try, would." Naruto said in a cold tone.

Ryou shrugged again before beginning to walk to a limo that parked on the street, "Well then come on. We have a lot to go over."

A person exited the front seat as the three approached. He worn what looked like clothes a servant would wear with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He gave a polite bow as the three approached, "Thank you for coming with us. I'm Akasaka Keiichiro." Keiichiro said before walking around the limo and opening the door to the back, "Now shall we go?"

Ichigo and Naruto followed before Ichigo stopped and shouted, "Wait! How do I turn back to normal?!"

Ryou only started laughing as Naruto scratched his head looking at Ichigo, "Did you try thinking about changing back?" Ichigo sweat dropped while blushing from embarrassment before trying Naruto's suggestion.

She then found herself back to normal. She gave a sigh of relief before asking Naruto, "Naruto-kun… what have we gotten into?"

"I don't know Ichigo-chan. But I'm with you every step of the day." Naruto said before offering his hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled softly and took Naruto's hand, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto only smiled as the two resumed walking to the limo.

--

**Ok. As I said I did this at a close, personal friend's request. I have the time to do it while trying to get my account back and waiting on a new computer to upload. Thank god for thumb drives. By the way, I'm writing this THE WAY MY FRIEND WANTS IT ONLY. So any complaints or ideas will be forwarded to her and any changes come from her. Don't like it, oh well.**

**Anyway, back to work on all my other stories as well.**

_**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW**_.


	2. AN! I HAVE FOUND THE SLUMP!

**IMPORTANT DISCOVERY!!!**

I have discovered the source of my slump... I'm focusing on too many stories!!! It's distracting me from focusing on them. So I have decided on what to do... Its a tough call, but it will work much better than my current method. Updates will come more frequently and in better quality.

I am putting Digital Naruto 02, Vampire Kitsune, and Kitsune Mew Mew on hiatus... When i finish The Fox and The Cards, i will work on Digital Naruto 02 and so on in the order they were published.

That doesn't mean i will leave my other stories out to try as I work on one however. I will work on my other stories on occasion when i can't focus on my current work in progress.

I know this is a tough call on both me and you all, my readers. But if i continue at the rate I'm going... then i will eventually stop writting completely. I don't want that to happen. I want to keep writing for you all and my joy of writing. So i hope you all can understand my feelings on this.

Thank you. Oh, and please don't pm me on updates or review me about it. I don't answer them.

Jingo4754


End file.
